No tu pereja Veela usual
by amunetniut
Summary: Draco es veela, ¿adivinan quién es su pareja destinada? No es una historia en la que salten a la cama inmediatamente, de ahí el título [Slash! HPDM] a partir del libro 5 [Traducción a partir del capítulo 12]


**NO TU PAREJA VEELA USUAL**

**Autora: **Janara

**Traducción:** Cacell (hasta el capitulo 11)

**Yo**: solo la continuo xq me encantan los fics de Veelas XD y me dio penita que se quede así inconclusa

**N/A:** La razón por la que Harry compro todos esos libros será revelada dentro de dos capítulos, no ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Libros, libros y más libros.<strong>

**Día tres – miércoles**

La mañana siguiente Harry se despertó temprano, así que se permitió un rato más de descanso. Cuando ya no pudo permanecer más tiempo en cama, tiro de mala gana las mantas a un lado, y bajo de la cama. Con una ducha rápida se aseguró de quedar totalmente despierto, camino de vuelta al dormitorio frotando una toalla sobre su cabeza. ¿Tal vez debería dejar caer el glamour que ocultaba su nuevo largo? Total y siempre podía ser explicado con un hechizo o una poción. Dejando esa idea de lado para después, se dirigió hacia el gran armario que llenaba casi toda una pared.

Deteniéndose en frente de este, Harry abrió las puertas y saco un nuevo juego de ropa interior. Había sido terriblemente embarazoso buscar ropa interior entre la selección que tenían en Los Siete Pecados, tratando de encontrar algo que no estuviese hecho de cuero y no tuviese la forma de una tanga. Draco había estado babeando sobre algunos de los artículos y tratando de convencer a Harry de comprar unos cuantos; causando que Harry pasara por varios tonos de rojo para el momento que al fin terminaron. Afortunadamente, Lucius había estado y había detenido las artimañas de su hijo, manteniendo una actitud seria y formal todo el tiempo.

Deslizando la ropa interior sobre sus caderas, Harry considero su vasta colección de camisetas. Lucius realmente se había pasado de sobras con eso y se recordó así mismo de hablar con el rubio y asegurarse de devolverle el dinero que el Sr. Malfoy había gastado en él.

Vacilando brevemente Harry saco los pantalones de cuero hechos en rojo sangre y se los puso. Eran un poco rígidos, pero le encajaban perfectos así como el par que se puso en el probador de Los Siete Pecados. Añadió una camisa de profunda seda negra y un chaleco del mismo color de los pantalones. Harry se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo. No estaba mal, no estaba nada mal. Se sentó en la cama y se puso las botas optando por meter la basta de los pantalones dentro de estas. De pie, frunció el ceño soltando un suspiro cuando vio su reflejo, las botas negras no quedaban para nada. No estaba seguro de que era lo malo con ellas, pero de algún modo arruinaban el conjunto. Encogiéndose sobre si, las cambio al mismo color de los pantalones, mucho mejor. Asintiendo satisfactoriamente, Harry dejo la habitación para buscar algo de desayunar.

Encontró a Draco sentado en la mesa, dibujando otra vez, Harry levanto una ceja. Claramente era algo más que un pasatiempo. Uno no trabajaba tan diligentemente en algo a no ser que realmente te importase. _¿Me pregunto si me enseñaría lo que esta dibujando si le pregunto?_

Sin sentirse muy seguro con que su tentativa de amistad fuese entrometida, se decidió a preguntarle otro día, Estableciendo un suave "Buenos días Draco".

Draco lo miro sobresaltado, no había oído al otro entrando a la habitación. Luego sus ojos se abrieron y él le sonrió. "Te ves bien Harry. Esas ropas te quedan", le dijo levantándose lentamente de su silla, casi predatoriamente, caminando alrededor de su compañero para tener una completa vista de su aspecto.

Harry se retorció incómodo y en un intento de alejar su atención de él dijo, "Tu tampoco estas tan mal". Y en efecto el Veela se veía totalmente guapo vestido en cuero negro y camisa verde pálido. De seda por supuesto.

"Gracias por eso amable señor", respondió Draco con una pequeña reverencia. Se enderezo y estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando un picoteo sonó en la ventana. Abriéndole, la lechuza entro volando y se posó en el hombro de Harry, extendiéndole su pata y el pergamino atado a ella.

"Gracias" le dijo Harry desatando la carta y abriéndola.

_Querido encanto:_

_En la bolsa encontraras el transportador de la caja con tus libros._

_Haciendo un rápido conteo, el resto de mi estantería haciende a 483 galeones y 11 sickles, por si es que sigues interesado en ellos._

_Mientras empacaba, recordé que mi bisabuelo había reunido vario baúles llenos de libros y cosas que por alguna razón nunca se molestó en incluir en el inventario de la tienda. Si está interesado, puede comprarlos, sin verlos, por 15 galeones cada uno. No se precisamente que es lo que contienen, pero sí sé que mi bisabuelo tenía el ojo para encontrar valiosas e inusuales cosas. Por favor hágame saber si está interesado._

_Sinceramente_

_Abigail Sweetwater_

Harry inclino la cabeza a un lado mientras pensaba, ¿Estaba interesado? 15 galeones cada uno no era mucho dinero, a no ser que fuesen cientos de baúles, pero sentía que no era el caso.

Caminando cuidadosamente a la mesa, no quería perturbar a la lechuza, Harry se sentó a escribir una respuesta, convidándole a la lechuza un poco de agua y golosinas de Hedwig. La lechuza ululo agradecida y bebió profundamente del agua.

Abriendo la bolsa, Harry encontró un disco de piedra que coloco cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Convocando una bolsa con dinero, conto la suma requerida y la puso en la bolsa, añadiéndole un encanto que la hiciera ligera como una pluma solo para estar seguros. Tomando una pluma cuidadosamente acaricio la punta contra su barbilla tratando de formular lo que quería decir.

_Querida dulce Dama:_

_Le agradezco su rápido servicio y espero que no haya pasado toda la noche trabajando para cumplir mi pedido._

Harry se rio de sí mismo, pero Abigail había establecido el tono en su carta, y además ella le agradaba

_He incluido la suma indicada y espero ansiosamente por su siguiente envió._

_Sí, estoy interesado en los baúles de su bisabuelo y con gusto los comprare si usted me dice cuántos son en total._

_Sinceramente_

_Harry Potter_

Una vez que la carta y la bolsa estuvieron seguras a sus patas la lechuza despego, saliendo por la ventana abierta.

"¿Quién era ese?" pregunto Draco tratando de sonar casual y desinteresado, pero por dentro estaba muriendo de curiosidad mezclada con un poco de celos. ¿Era un rival para el afecto de su pareja?

"Nada importante" respondió Harry sin notar la tormenta en los ojos plateados. Estaba concentrado en el extraño disco de piedra. "Hey Draco, ¿qué es esto?"

Draco arrebato el disco de las manos de Harry y lo examino. "Es un transportador", respondió devolviéndoselo al otro chico.

"¿Cómo funciona?"

"¿Te dieron una contraseña?"

"Umm, ¿No?" dijo Harry después de revisar la carta rápidamente.

"Entonces todo lo que tienes que hacer es tocarla dos veces con tu varita. Asegúrate de no estarla sosteniendo cuando lo hagas y de estar en un lugar con espacio suficiente".

"Pero ¿qué es lo que hace?"

"Supongo que compraste algo ayer", dijo Draco tratando de sacar información.

Harry se limitó a asentir.

"Lo que sea que hayas comprado debió ser muy grande o muy pesado para que la lechuza lo cargara, así que la tienda te envió un disco transportador. Funcionan como un portal, pero en vez de llevarte hacia eso, toma lo que compraste del sitio hacia acá"

Harry asintió. Eso tenía sentido. Tomando el disco se dirigió a su habitación, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo y volteo a ver a Draco. Por un lado no quería desordenar el living, y si los libros solo costaban un sickle, la cantidad de libros obtenidos debía ser enorme. Como fuese, si colocaba la caja o lo que sea en su cuarto significaría que pasaría un buen tiempo en un cuarto al que Draco podría entrar y eso no era justo para el Veela. Vacilando un poco más camino a la pared al lado de su puerta. Moviendo la pequeña mesa hacia un lado, coloco el disco en el piso y toco dos veces con su varita como Draco le había indicado. Hubo un destello de luz y un gran baúl apareció donde el disco había estado.

Mirando al gran baúl Harry parpadeo estúpidamente. Parándose a un lado, paso la tapa y se rio. Estaba repleto de libros minimizados, cada libro era del tamaño de la palma de su mano.

"¿Libros? ¿Compraste más libros? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un Rawenclaw disfrazado?" dijo deteniéndose a un lado de Harry.

"No, solo sigo un consejo de uno de tus ancestros" Harry rio cayendo sobre sus rodillas sacando unos cuantos libros, examinándolos, nada distraído ya que recobraban su tamaño original en el momento en que los sacabas del baúl.

Draco resoplo pero se arrodillo a un lado de su pareja y empezó a examinar los libros. Después de todo, tenía curiosidad por los libros que Harry había conseguido y no pudo evitar preguntarse de donde los había obtenido.

El silencio reino por la siguiente media hora mientras Draco se sentaba a leer un diario escrito por un mago francés llamado Claude de Merle, quien sospechaba era un familiar lejano. Preguntaría a su padre solo para asegurarse.

Por otro lado Harry seguía tomando libros y dándoles una rápida mirada, ordenándolos según el idioma. Tomo un diario de cuero usado, lo abrió y le dio una curiosa mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando vio que estaba escrito en runas, vacilante empezó a traducir lo escrito en la primera página, la tinta se había desvanecido con el tiempo.

"Hey Draco ¿Aquí dice lo que creo que dice?" Le pregunto dándole pequeños codazos. Había aprendido un poco de runas en el verano, pero no estaba ni cerca de ser fluido.

Fastidiado Draco tomo el diario y leyó la inscripción. Jadeo y el libro cayó de sus dedos temblorosos

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Harry preocupado recogiendo el libro del piso.

"¡Dame eso!" Draco casi grito y le quito el libro, leyendo la primera página una vez más, esta vez en voz alta. "Este es el trabajo privado de Killian Longbottom. Harry ¿Sabes lo que es esto?

"Un diario escrito por uno de los ancestros de Neville" Se aventuró a adivinar.

Draco resoplo. "¡No, idiota! ¡Este es el legendario diario de Killian Longbottom! ¡No puedo creerlo!".

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial?"

"¿No lo sabes? ¿No te das cuenta del hallazgo que es? Draco estaba cada vez más y más agitado.

"Respira profundo Draco. Eso es todo, solo respira", dijo calmadamente sin entender porque alguien podía ponerse tan exaltado solo por un libro viejo.

"Killian Longbottom vivió hace 80 años aproximadamente, fue un Maestro de Pociones, la mayoría lo consideraba un genio. En su tiempo. Creo cientos y cientos de pociones nuevas y mejoro aquellas que ya existían. Muchas de las pociones que usamos hoy en día tuvieron sus inicios en los laboratorios de Longbottom."

"Cuando murió muchas personas quisieron poner sus manos en su diario de trabajo pero nadie pudo encontrarlo. Ni siquiera sus herederos. Se dice que Longbotton dejo una carta con pistas de donde estaba escondido su diario, pero nadie fue capaz de resolverlo, algunos pensaron que la carta era falsa. Para que este libro haya aparecido así, es…. es como si el mismísimo Merlín apareciese de pronto en la habitación." Trato de explicar Draco.

"Oh", susurro Harry tomando el libro y volteándolo cuidadosamente. "¿Crees que Severus quiera una copia?".

"¿Querer?" farfullo Draco. "Harry, él te daría gustoso su primer hijo solo por la oportunidad de darle una mirada"

Harry arrugo su nariz. "Puede quedárselo" declaro poniéndose de pie. "Vuelvo enseguida" dijo sobre su hombro y desapareció de la habitación.

Fiel a su palabra Harry volvió momentos después, con sus brazos llenos de pergamino, el libro, y una caja de Bertie Botts".

"¿Te importaría clasificar estas?" le pregunto tendiéndole la caja a Draco, quien gruño pero cumplió

"¿Por qué no lo haces como todos los demás lo hacen? Probándolos" le pregunto, curioso

"Porque nunca desarrolle el gusto por ellos, normalmente yo tomaría cualquier grajea, pero creí que tu querrías los que están buenos. Si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo, Lo lamento" Se disculpó Harry sacando su varita para hacerlos desaparecer.

"No te atrevas" gruño Draco. "Solo tenía curiosidad, es todo. A diferencia de ti, a mí me gustan" explico poniendo una amarilla en su boca." Mmm, Natilla de Vainilla"

"no entiendo cómo es que puedes saber de qué son con solo mirarlas" dijo Harry sacudiendo su cabeza.

"No puedo, Tengo que tocarlas también, siempre fui capaz de saber desde que era niño" respondió Draco trabajando diligentemente. No tomo mucho tiempo antes de que tuviese dos pilas ordenadas, una con las que iban a volver a la caja. Con la otra Draco le dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiese.

Asintiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro, Harry transfiguro una grajea en un tazón y coloco las demás dentro. Dejando el diario en la mesa, coloco una pila de pergaminos a un costado, asegurándose que ambos estuviesen en contacto. Por ultimo coloco un puñado de grageas sobre los pergaminos.

Sentado cómodamente en su silla Harry puso una mano sobre el diario, y otra sobre la pequeña pila de grageas y empezó a recitar el hechizo.

Draco noto el silbido que hacia su pareja, pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba hablando en parsel. Un suave resplandor azul rodeo cada mano de Harry. La luz creció y al instante se desvaneció dejando en la mesa dos diarios idénticos, excepto que uno se veía nuevo y el otro en mal estado.

Viendo la mirada de Draco, Harry tomo la copia nueva y se la dio. Draco lo acepto y lo miro como si el mismísimo Merlín en persona se lo estuviese entregando, acariciando la pasta de cuero con amor.

Harry lo miro divertido por un rato, pero luego volvió su atención a lo que había estado haciendo y preparo todo para hacer otra copia. Si el diario era así de importante, no quería que el original saliera de esas habitaciones. Pero tampoco quería causar una disputa entre Draco y Severus acerca de a quien le tocaba leerlo primero. Era preferible crear una copia para cada uno siempre que eso mantuviese a la familia en paz.

Una vez que la segunda copia estuvo hecha, Harry se dejó caer en su silla, sintiéndose cansado y agotado.

Draco rápidamente levanto la vista de su lectura u trono los dedos ordenando el desayuno para ambos.

"¿Como en el nombre de Merlín fuiste capaz de copiar la biblioteca de los Black, si con dos copias terminas tan cansado?" demando quejándose. "¿y cómo es que se te ocurrió el usar las Grajeas Bertie Botts para transfigurar la pasta? ¿No se deteriorara con el tiempo?"

"cuando copiaba la biblioteca de los Black estaba usando otro hechizo, además que usaba mi furia. Si no hubiese sido por todo ese trabajo, solo me hubiese dejado caer en el lugar que me estaba quedando" respondió divertido "y por lo de las grageas, no creo que la pasta se deteriore con el tiempo, supongo que también pude haber creado la copia del aire pero eso toma mucho más poder y magia. Después de todo, es fácil crear algo de algo más" Se burló usando una de las frases favoritas de McGonagall.

"Ugh, ¡ni me lo recuerdes! ¿Pero porque las grageas?" insistió Draco.

Harry se encogió de hombros agachando la mirada. "Con Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix sobre mí, me era difícil obtener lo que necesitaba. No podía comprar más pergamino del que necesitaba para el año escolar, y no podía comprar diarios en blanco por la misma razón. Hubiesen sospechado y me hubiesen preguntado para que los quería. Como sea, se supone que los adolescentes comen demasiado así que no les importaba que compre dulces. Así que use lo que tenía a mano y la magia hizo el resto".

Draco estaba que echaba humo. ¡Cómo se atrevían a tratar a su pareja de esa forma! "Entiendo, eso creo, pero Harry, Ya no necesitas hacer eso. Si quieres o necesitas algo, díselo a mi padre o a mí, y estaremos más que felices de hacerlo para ti si está a nuestro alcance. Y como Malfoys no hay muchas cosas que no podamos obtener" Declaro Draco arrogantemente haciendo reír a Harry.

"Eso, así está mucho mejor. Ahora come un poco mientras la comida sigue caliente" Le ordeno sentándose también a la mesa, tomando un tenedor con su mano derecha y el diario con la izquierda, olvidándose de todo conforme se adentraba en el antiguo mundo de las pociones.

Harry ni se ofendió. –simplemente sacudió su cabeza mientras se reía suavemente. Pronto el delicioso olor de la comida hizo que se olvidase de todo lo demás y comiese con ganas.

Con una suave mirada, Harry bajo sus cubiertos y tomo su taza de té. Tomando un sorbo, le dio una mirada a Draco por primera vez desde que empezó a comer, riendo vio como el rubio estaba sentado olvidándose totalmente del resto del mundo, con sus ojos pegados a una página del diario. Su codo derecho estaba apoyado en la mesa y su tenedor lleno de sus huevos revueltos a mitad del camino a su boca, completamente olvidados; además de fríos.

"Hey Draco, ¿Ya terminaste?" llamó Harry empujando suavemente la mano en la que sostenía el tenedor. Por lo visto, el rubio solo le había dado tres bocados a su desayuno, y eso era. El contenido del tenedor cayó a la mesa, Cuando Draco le miro, su mente todavía perdida en pociones.

"¿Has dicho algo?" murmuró, volviendo sus ojos al libro.

Harry rio. "Hey, cabeza hueca, creí que tenías hambre"

"¿Hambre?" pregunto Draco sin estar todavía completamente consciente de su entorno.

"Accio diario de Longbottom", dijo Harry, atrapando elegantemente el libro ya salía hacia él.

Draco parpadeo y frunció el ceño. "¡Hey!, estaba leyendo eso ¿sabes?" se quejó.

"Lo sé, pero pensé que tenías hambre. ¿Recuerdas…. El desayuno?. Bromeo Harry sin arrepentirse en lo más mínimo.

"¿Desayuno?" repitió Draco mirando hacia abajo. "Oh", se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. "Lo siento, no quise ignorarte de esa manera"

"Hey, no importa" dijo Harry con dulzura dejando el libro al lado de Draco. "Solo quería asegurarme de que comiese algo"

"Oh. Gracias"

"De nada" sonrió Harry enviando los restos de su propio desayuno a la cocina. "¿Qué tal un poco de té y croissants? Eso ya debe estar bastante frio.

Draco miro la bandeja, dejando sus huevos y tocinos con una mirada de disgusto, asintió y Harry llamo a un elfo.

Habiéndose asegurado que Draco comió lo suficiente para mantenerse hasta el almuerzo, Harry se decidió a trabajar en el último ensayo de pociones de Snape. Mirando la asignación _"Discutir las diferentes etapas que se presentan en la preparación de Veritaserum"_ no podía dejar de sentir que ahí había una trampa. No estaba seguro de lo que era así que mordisqueando su pluma, escribió:

_**Al preparar Veritaserum tienes que ser diligente y estar atento a todos los detalles de las diferentes etapas en la preparación. Si no se es cuidadoso uno puede terminar con ácido capaz de corroer la carne humana, o una poción de la verdad tan útil como un lavaplatos.**_

Eso sonaba bien, pensó. _Demostrara que se los peligros que implica prepárala incorrectamente y que se necesita una actitud madura para hacer estas cosas._

Había leído sobre la poción anoche, después de haberse ido a la cama y se sentía bastante competente ahora que conocía las etapas. Estaba a punto de escribir una lista de ingredientes pero se detuvo y volvió a leer la asignación una vez más.

_No, no está preguntando como se hace el Veritaserum, lo que quiere es que discutamos las distintas etapas en la preparación. Me voy a arriesgar y omitiré la lista de ingredientes_ pensó Harry, cogiendo la pluma de nuevo.

_**El proceso comienza llenando el caldero con tres partes de agua y una parte de lágrimas de unicornio. Es importante conseguir la proporción exacta. Si hay demasiada agua, las lágrimas se debilitaran y la pócima no obligara al bebedor a decir la verdad. Por otro lado, con menos agua las lágrimas van a reaccionar violentamente con las plumas de grifo, que se añaden en una fase posterior, arriesgándose a que la poción estalle en la cara del que lo esté preparando.**_

Harry se detuvo y leyó lo que había escrito, Asintiendo con satisfacción comprobó en su libro de pociones para asegurarse que recordaba bien el siguiente paso.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción Harry puso su nombre, feliz de haberlo terminado. Dándole otra leída lanzo un hechizo para comprobar su ortografía. Satisfecho, creo una copia de su ensayo añadiéndole un hechizo de derechos de autor que uno de los antepasados Black le habían sugerido. Después de todo era mejor prevenir que lamentar. –solo esperaba que el profesor Snape no lo quisiese fusilar cuando notase que el ensayo era casi 50 centímetros más largo. No quería reducirlo bajo el riesgo de omitir una parte vital del proceso.

Mirando a Draco no pudo evitar reír, el rubio seguía perdido en el libro, olvidandose del resto del mundo. Decidiendo renunciar a una segunda opinión Harry fue a buscar el otro ensayo para entregárselos a Severus junto con el diario de Longbottom.

"Hey Draco voy a bajar a las mazmorras para ver al profesor Snape. Luego iré fuera para despejarme y respirar un poco de aire fresco. ¿Quieres venir?".

"Mm…hmm" murmuro el Veela y Harry estaba seguro que no había oído una palabra de lo dicho. Sonriendo, escribió una nota, dejándola a un lado de 'Draco y se fue.

Ya casi estaba en el aula de pociones cuando un Draco jadeante llego a su lado.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas?" Exigió mirando ofendido cuando Harry se echó a reír.

"Lo hice, aunque no estoy seguro de si me oíste, ¿disfrutaste la lectura?".

Draco se sonrojo, agachando la cabeza y asintió. "Sí, ese Killian era todo un maestro, me gustaría poder haberlo conocido. Que mal que el actual Longbottom es un desperdicio en pociones".

"¿Crees que por eso el profesor Snape es tan horrible con él?

"Tal vez, o podría ser todos los calderos que ha explotado en los últimos cinco años". Draco se encogió de hombros, no muy interesando en averiguar el porqué de que su padrino y el torpe Gryffindor no se llevasen bien.

Harry estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta del salón cuando la campana sonó y rápidamente se hizo a un lado para no ser pisoteado por los estudiantes que corriesen por la puerta tratando de salir lo más rápido posible.

Fue lo más prudente a hacer cuando la puerta se abrió y una veintena de Hufflepuff de tercer año corrieron por su libertad. Los Ravenclaw no estaban tan apurados por salir ya que Snape tenía un poco más de tolerancia con ellos, pero aun así nadie quería quedarse.

Harry y Draco se abrieron paso al interior y se dirigieron al profesor que estaba de pie tras su escritorio borrando la pizarra.

"¿Señor?" dijo Harry colocando los pergaminos sobre la mesa.

"Harry, Draco, no esperaba ver a ninguno de ustedes tan pronto" Dijo Severus dejando su varita a un lado.

"ya he terminado con los trabajos de verano y quería entregárselos tan pronto como fuese posible", explico Harry. "Y quería darle una copia de un libro que compre ayer. Draco cree que disfrutaría más su propia copia", Harry sonrió con picardía sacando el libro de su bolsillo.

Severus dio a ambos una mirada sospechosa, pero aceptó el libro y lo abrió. Inmediatamente todo el color se fue de su rostro y se dejó caer en su silla. Hojeando el libro rápidamente. Fijo su mirada en los dos chicos enfrente

"¿Sabes lo que tengo en mis manos?" Farfullo, demasiado sorprendido como para hablar.

"Si, un viejo libro de pociones" Se burló Harry. "Tiene que ser bueno, porque Draco ha estado metido en el desde el desayuno".

"Un libro viejo de pociones…. Llamar así a este diario es una blasfemia ¡de las más grandes Potter!" refunfuño Severas, pero na había verdadero enojo en sus palabras. "No puedo aceptar tal cosa como un regalo Harry. Si está dispuesto a venderlo puede decir un precio".

Harry se encogió de hombros sin impresionarse. "No me interesa el dinero" dijo simplemente, "Tengo más del que necesito. Yo no tengo lo necesario para ser Maestro de Pociones y ambos lo sabemos. Sin embargo, usted y Draco sí. Así que quien mejor para tener el libro". Levantando su mano para detener lo que sea que Severus fuese a replicar, continuo "si no puede aceptarlo como un regalo, tómelo como agradecimiento por haber salvado mi vida, numerosas veces. Tengo una deuda de vida, o dos si entendí bien las leyes y costumbres de los magos ¿cierto?, tal vez el libro podría considerarse como un pago por lo que le debo.

Agachando el cabeza avergonzado, Harry comenzó a retroceder. "Lo dejare ahora para que pueda prepararse para su siguiente clase. Adiós Señor". Y con eso salió corriendo de la habitación dejando atrás a Draco y padrino conmocionados.

"Mejor voy tras él y me aseguro que no le pase nada", murmuro Draco mirando con preocupación por donde había salido su pareja. "Disfruta el libro Sev, lo estuve revisando y hay un par de cosas que me gustaría discutir contigo ¿Nos vemos esta noche?" pregunto por encima del hombro sin esperar respuesta.

Severus se quedó mirando el lugar ahora vacío donde los chicos habían estado parados. Poco a poco su mirada volvió al libro en sus manos. Acariciando el cuero sintió lo rígido que era, indicador de lo nuevo que era. Pero el contenido demostró su antigüedad, las páginas estaban amarillentas y manchadas en varios lugares, la tinta se había desvanecido. Cundo Potter hizo esa copia, copia hasta el último detalle del original. Para darle tremendo tesoro… Severus negó con la cabeza, no podía creerlo. No podía entenderlo. Nunca nadie le había dado regalos solo para complacerlo, nadie… excepto Lucius. Abrazando el tomo contra su pecho sintió que las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos; ese estúpido, maravillosos e imprudente chico. Era un milagro que siguiese vivo. Por suerte ahora tenía a los Malfoy de su lado.

Al escuchar el sonido de pasos que se acercaban Severus se recompuso, y rápidamente puso un encantamiento protector en el libro poniéndolo en su bolsillo. Guardando los pergaminos en un cajón para revisarlos después. ¡Oh, como deseaba poder saltarse las clases por el resto del día y hundirse en su sillón favorito con su nuevo libro. Por desgracia, el deber llamaba. Miro a los alumnos de quinto de Griffindor y Slytherin entrar a la habitación.

Espero a que sonara el timbre y luego sonrió a su clase, haciendo que se estremezcan de miedo. Abrió el cajón, sacó un montón de papeles y los colocó sobre su escritorio. Entonces pronuncio las palabras que asustaron a todo el que lo escucho. "Clase, hoy tendremos un examen sorpresa".


End file.
